Iori Yagami (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860178 |altname = Iori Yagami |no = 8222 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = L’erede dello stile Yagami delle antiche arti marziali. Iori si rese conto di aver sottovalutato la battaglia che aveva intrapreso. Tuttavia, poiché aveva vissuto molto a lungo con un mostro dentro di lui, non fu scosso dalle difficoltà che doveva affrontare. Mantenendo i nervi saldi, cominciò a pensare al modo in cui avrebbe potuto vendicarsi della mente dietro questo torneo. |summon = Il fuoco si innalza e divora tutto ciò che tocco. |fusion = Sono rimasto qui abbastanza a lungo. Andiamo. |evolution = Hai paura di me? |hp_base = 5250 |atk_base = 2303 |def_base = 1757 |rec_base = 1820 |hp_lord = 7500 |atk_lord = 3290 |def_lord = 2510 |rec_lord = 2600 |hp_anima = 8617 |rec_anima = 2302 |atk_breaker = 3588 |def_breaker = 2212 |def_guardian = 2808 |atk_guardian = 2990 |hp_oracle = 7350 |rec_oracle = 3047 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 1000 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |ccant = 42 |ls = Istinto sfrenato |lsdescription = +80% ATT; +40% PS massimi; notevole aumento di ATT BB; enorme aumento di ATT quando i PS sono bassi; grande aumento della barra BB quando il danno subito supera una certa quantità |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 200% BB Atk, 80% Atk + 0.4% boost per 1% HP lost & fills 6 BC after 10,000 damage |bb = SDM: Yasakaduki I |bbdescription = Potente combo di 15 attacchi di fuoco e tenebra su tutti i nemici; grande aumento dell'efficacia dei CB per 3 turni; notevole aumento dei danni di tenebra per 3 turni; aggiunge gli elementi fuoco e tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = 50% efficacy, 150% elemental damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = SDM: Yasakaduki II |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di fuoco e tenebra su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento ATT BB per 3 turni; notevole aumento del proprio ATT per 3 turni; aggiunge gli elementi fuoco e tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni |sbbnote = 300% BB Atk, 300% Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = SDM: Yasakaduki MAX |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 24 attacchi fuoco e tenebra su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento ATT BB per 3 turni; dimezza la propria DIF ma aumenta enormemente il proprio ATT per 3 turni; enorme aumento dei danni di tenebra e fuoco e della barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 600% BB Atk, 600% Atk, 400% elemental damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Profluvio di sangue |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta enormemente ATT in base ai PS rimasti; i danni subiti aumentano di molto la barra BB |esnote = 1% boost per 1% HP lost (not remaining), 100% boost total & fills 3 BC |bb1 =* * * * (self) |bb10 =* * * * (self) |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 860177 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +50% ATT |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +50% ATT potenziato a +80% ATT |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = +50% ATT BB |omniskill2_2_sp = 30 |omniskill2_2_desc = +50% ATT BB potenziato a +100% ATT BB |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = Aumento del numero dei colpi |omniskill2_3_note = Aumenta il numero colpi di (+1) |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento ATT BB di SBB/UBB |omniskill3_1_note = +100% boost to BB Atk, 400% boost on SBB, 700% boost on UBB total |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT a BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 160% boost (per 3 turni) |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto Ignora DIF agli attacchi per 2 turni a BB/SBB |incorrectinfo = |howtoget = |notes = *(Seconda edizione limitata 2-13 Marzo 2017 16.00 CEST) *'In quanto ad inutilità, Iori è riuscito a strappare il primato a Rengaku e Grybe, posizionadosi così al primo posto nella top 3 delle unità più anonime mai rilasciate.' |addcat = King of Fighters |addcatname = Iori Yagami Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Arena/Colosseo)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *10 Sp - ATT potenziato a +80% ATT *20 Sp - Aumento del numero di colpi *30 Sp - +50% ATT BB |-| Set 2 (?)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *10 Sp - ATT potenziato a +80% ATT *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB di SBB/UBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *10 Sp - ATT potenziato a +80% ATT *20 Sp - Aumento del numero dei colpi *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB di SBB/UBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+''' }}